


Possession

by Missy



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent watches and hungers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Sleeping Beauty (Disney), Aurora/Maleficent, sleep

Maleficent watched the blonde girl toss in her sleep an infinite number of times during her captivity. Oh, the appeal of her victory tasted of the sweetest honey, and she gloried and gloated over her prone body. It gave her a thrill – a strong, private thrill. She laughed and watches the girl roll in her sleep. She would own her, the beauty of her skin and the glory of her hair – own every creamy little inch of her sweet body. Her hand slipped beneath her robes to stroke the purple lips hidden beneath her robe at the thought. 

Aurora moaned, as if the touch was resting upon her own body.

“Yess, my sweet,” Maleficent scratched her clit, hips rocking back and forth. “Dream of my possession – the way I’ll own your soul – forever!” Kneading her aching breasts, she grasped the end of her staff and, sitting down, presses it home, into the hot slickness of herself. “If you had been born with a cock,” she growled, “I would have kept you as my whore. Wouldn’t that have been delightful? I would have drained your seed until I was round with your child. Your parents would have killed themselves!” She cackled, the staff moving faster and faster as a sudden realization dawned in the back of her mind.

She wanted Aurora, even as a woman.

Maleficent’s mind disintegrated as the blue flames of her orgasm consumed her completely.


End file.
